Most Wanted
by Bluebellfics
Summary: "Nothing happens to me", he'd say earlier that day, when talking to his therapist. If only he knew… It was like the line'd been patiently waiting to be uttered, to trigger all kind of changes in John's life... Future Johnlock. Full summary inside.


_"Nothing happens to me"_, he'd say earlier that day, when talking to his only he knew… It was like the line had been patiently waiting to be uttered, to trigger all kind of changes in John's life, starting from the very moment when a tall, thin figure wearing an old fashioned suit with a red bowtie intercepted him in the middle of Russell Square Garden.

Hi! This is our very first Wholock fic, also first collab (for more info, go check user profile). We just dropped by to make it clear that _**The only pairing in this fanwork will be Johnlock**_, althought not right-away.

Now, with that said, here's the chapter!

* * *

><p>London, October 2010…<p>

Not many things had changed in London after doctor John H. Watson left. Now, he was back, and sure as hell it wasn't the city what had been transformed, but his perception of it. Of course, it still had that same look, that same smell, that same _spirit._ But even though London was his home, the place where he belonged, it didn't quite feel like any of that to him. He was welcomed by no loving wife or children. Not even a girlfriend. He was alone, and almost poor. But at least he had time, precious time to spend in any way he fancied. Like going for a walk…

"_Nothing happens to me",_ he'd say earlier that day, when talking to his therapist. And deep inside, he had really, really meant it. He wasn't just confirming the state of his mind, but also of his life. Not only did he feel in no particular way…but also, his days now occurred without any remark. If only he knew…It was like the line had been patiently waiting to be uttered, to trigger all kind of changes in John's life, starting from the very moment when a tall, thin figure wearing an old-fashioned suit with a red bowtie intercepted him in the middle of Russell Square Garden.

John was walking down the northern path of the park when a strange sound came up to his ears. A high-pitched sound which seemed to be made by an alien spaceship about to land right there in front of him. He'd never heard such a thing in his entire life, and it was getting closer, dangerously closer. He turned his head to the left, from where it was coming, and from that point, everything went upside down.

There was this bizarre young man, running fast in zigzag, holding an odd device which was, apparently, the source of said noise. The weirdest thing, John thought, was that nobody else noticed it save for him. But he guessed no one had the time to even stop and think about those silly things. Except he did. And he was intrigued, very intrigued by this odd man. The stranger looked like he was in distress, he seemed very worried.

Feeling a little concerned, once he was close enough to catch the man's attention John asked: "Excuse me, are you ok? Do you need something?"

"Oh." The man turned to John, looking quite surprised. With a quick movement of his hand, he muted the device. As soon as the sound disappeared, he observed John with genuine curiosity and disbelief. He looked at him like he was just what he was looking for. "Yes, yes, I'm perfectly fine. Actually, I'm… looking for something." And he smiled.

"Something? Like what, exactly..?" John raised an eyebrow. He wondered what kind of thing this crazy-looking man could be looking for. Something as odd as him, he imagined. Perhaps something that didn't exist at all.

"Have you seen the box? The blue box, the police box…" The stranger asked in a rush, looking kind of lost and desperate. His eyes wide open, his voice, quite excited.

"Uhm, no." John shook his head. Just as he'd predicted, what the man was looking for was almost extinct. But it didn't make the situation less worrying. _Why on Earth would he be looking for an old police box? Had he been robbed? Did he need any help? Didn't he own a mobile phone? -_ "Is it important?"

"Important!", The man burst out, looking at John as if he'd asked the most obvious question on Earth." It's the TARDIS! It's time and relative dimension in space! Of course is important!" he exclaimed, exasperatedly yet smiling.

"Sorry, the what?"- John's eyes widened in confusion. _Time and relative dimension_? The young man must've been out of his mind, like the scientific version of a street preacher…

The man ignored John's question, and kept talking as though running after fugitive police boxes was an everyday issue. "It must be here, somewhere… it can run but it cannot hide! After all, it's a blue box!"

This annoyed John, who sighed before he spoke again. "Excuse me, sir, but there are no police boxes in this park. There have never been." He was pretty sure the young man must have known that, since he sounded as British as John himself. But he asked, just to be sure: "what's your name? Where are you from?"

"Hello, I'm the Doctor. Good to see you around…" Obviously avoiding the last question, the man stretched his hand, the one which wasn't holding the gadget.

"John, John Watson." He gave the stranger's hand a shake. "The Doctor? Is that it?"

"Yes, that's it. What's with the cane?" he asked as he took a quick glance at it.

"I just got back from Afghanistan. I was an army doctor. I got shot. Kind of a long story…" His voice was serious; the slight bitterness on it warned the young man not to ask further questions. Of course, John hadn't meant to be rude, but the last thing he wanted was to revive his memories twice the same day, and to be treated as a hero. He was not .He cleared his throat and continued, "I don't think I caught where you are from…"

"Oh, I'm just from…far away", again, the chap talked in an impossible fast way, and waved his hand, resting importance to the matter.

"You don't sound foreign at all", replied John.

"Believe me, if you're a time traveller, there's no such thing as foreign. But…there's no such thing as home, either" The confidence in his voice vanished as he spoke, his voice dropping to a murmur. He looked away, then back at John." Anyway, we've got a blue box to find, don't we?" His voice was back now, as confident as before.

"Right…?" _Time traveller?_ That certainly left John speechless for a moment. "Wait. Say that again please, **time traveller**?" He couldn't believe it. A small part of him wanted to, but he just couldn't.

"Yes, I'm a time traveller. Are you coming or not?" The Doctor raised his eyebrows, obviously eager to leave as soon as possible.

"Excuse me? I never said I was coming with you" at this point John was positively baffled. _Time and relative dimension in space?_ _Time traveller?_ .He could perfectly recognize when someone had lost his marbles, and this was the case of the young man. John was a grown up; he wouldn't believe stories of time travels just as he wouldn't believe in aliens or ghosts.

"Oh but you are! Aren't you?" He smiled tantalizingly.

John had to think. Words wanted to go out his mouth, but he just couldn't figure out exactly what to say. He yearned for that feeling of adventure again, he missed it… But his rational part told him that this man couldn't be serious_. For God's sake, time travelling? Nobody would eat that. A box painted blue that travels through time and space! Impossible! _ "Look, I think you might need to seek help; I know someone… Doctor Thompson."-He took a small card out of his right pocket and handed it to the Doctor. -"She's an expert when it comes to this kind of… problems. A fine therapist."

"A therapist? What for? They never do anything for you, anyway."- Once again, the Doctor's words felt like the response to a bad joke; hanging at some point between disbelief and offence. "Come with me; help me find the TARDIS, please." The Doctor grabbed John's free hand and guided him to one of the Square's exits.

John wanted to struggle out of the young man's hold, but he didn't even try to. That _something_ that had made him approach the stranger in the first place, was now making him stay, despite his misgivings.

They weren't far from the exit, when John saw it. There, right behind a willow. He stopped and froze, causing the young man to halt and look in the same direction as John.

"Oh, there it is! Our blue box! Told you it had to be here, somewhere!" The Doctor's expression was one of triumph, his voice a mix of glee and told-you-so.

John, however, stood still, astounded. "Funny thing is I don't recall seeing any police boxes at the exit before."

"Well, you're seeing one now, aren't you?" The Doctor turned to John. ."Now let's go, let's go, there's no time to lose!" He started to walk again, towards the TARDIS, with a perplex John Watson following him.

It was an ordinary police box, this TARDIS thing. At least, from the outside. Of course, once the Doctor opened its doors with nothing but a snap of his fingers, John had to change his mind. Its interior was enormous; the strangest structure John had seen in his life. The walls were orange, curved and full of round holes which God knew what they were used for. Those same holes could be seen in the floor. A set of silver stairs led to the TARDIS' centre, an octagonal glass platform in which a console stood. Staircases and cables and tubes were everywhere to be seen. It all resulted in a messy picture.

John had to give a couple of steps back; he couldn't bring himself to believe what he was seeing. _Was all of that real? _He hoped that at any time the man would confess him he was being filmed for one of those prank TV shows.

But none of that happened. John's confusion grew with every passing second.

"I…better leave you now", said John quietly.

"What? No! No no no! I need someone to share my adventures with, and you, John Watson, are perfect company! Wanna come with me…please? "

John pursed his lips, and then frowned. "This is a joke, right?"

"Of course it's not!" I know you're the right one, I knew it since I saw you!"

"Oh C'mon, who'd want me as companion...? I mean, look at me!" He gestured to his cane.

"I do." The Doctor walked towards John, until he was close enough so as to look right into his eyes. "Look at you, John Watson. Your eyes are screaming 'get me out of here!' You yearn for what everyone yearns…an adventure. One to put an end to your monotony, to the boring usualness of your life. An adventure that changes you forever. And tell me…what is greater adventure than time travelling?"

John kept his eyes fixed on the man's, feeling a chill down his spine with each and every word he pronounced. _How could a stranger be so goddamned right_? He gulped, and after a few seconds, he answered, nodding.

"I'm coming with you."


End file.
